survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is a female hunter in the Leashed Dog Pack Description Bubbles is a female Golden Retriever/Border Collie mix long black fur and a white coated underbelly Personality Bubbles tries to act tough and fearless because she doesn't want other to think she is weak because of her name. But truthfully, she a kind and sweet dog who does her best to make her leaders proud. She is also willing to do what it takes to protect those who need her help. History Before the Big Growl: Bubbles was adopted by a longpaw to live on a farm with his family and the Farm Dog Pack, but when she grew older she left it because she was hunter than a herder and was made fun of by the other Farm Dogs. She later joined Roscoe and his Fierce Dog Pack at the Junk Yard since they thought she could be off some use to them. During her time with them, she realizes how brutal they can truly be. After the Big Growl: When King and the Leashed Dogs entered the Junk Yard during their travels, they were ambushed by Roscoe and his pack. King tries to cooperate with him, but Roscoe refused to cooperate with "leashed dog trash" and locks them away in a moving cage and tells them that any leashed dog willing to join his pack will live while the others will be left to rot. Luckily none of the Leashed dogs wish to join the Fierce Dogs and say that King is their only Alpha, and Roscoe only laughs and says that once they die they will feed off their bones. During the night, Bubbles visits the leashed dogs and tells them to reconsider their decision because she doesn't want to see dogs like them die a painful death. Although Trapper snarls at her telling them that they will never join a Fierce Dog pack, Charlie ask her why she joined Roscoe's pack in the first place. She tells them that she joined the Fierce Dogs because she hated her first live and thought she found a place where she was respected and ones who liked her. However, Charlie tells her that a dog like Roscoe has no loyalty for a dog like her and will kill her if she gets out of line, but Bubbles refuses to believe him. The next day, Bubbles tries to persuade Roscoe to let the Leashed Pack go, but he simply laughs and tells her to watch her mouth unless she wants to join them. That night Bubbles returns and frees them saying that they were right about Roscoe. She leads them towards the exist and their supply (which most has been eaten by the Fierce Dogs) tells them to run as far way from here as possible, but not before Charlie insist that she come with them since Roscoe will find out what she did and kill her for it. She then accepts their offer and run away with them. Trivia * she is about 3 years old